1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locomotive performance testing apparatus configured to test locomotive performance of a test subject such as a robot or the like locomobile according to movements of a plurality of legs by leaving the ground and landing on the ground, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a treadmill configured to adjust a rotating velocity of an endless belt driven by a motor according to an anteroposterior position of a runner (test subject) subjected to a walking or running training on the endless belt (for example, refer to paragraphs 0010 to 0014 and FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H07-136295, and paragraphs 0005 to 0007 and FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H10-071216).
However, in the case where the position of the test subject walking or running on the treadmill is deviated laterally, or in the case where the walking or running direction of the test subject is changed, it is possible that the test subject will deviate from the treadmill.